The present invention relates in general to high precision mechanical adjusters such as those utilized on microscopes, micrometers, opto-electronics, fiber optics alignment and the like, and in particular to a new and useful high precision linear adjuster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,833 discloses an adjuster which utilizes a lever system for displacement. Standard screw threads cannot provide the accuracy required of today's applications. The present invention increases precision and displacement with a finer resolution while achieving a smooth linear motion output. Backlash and output rotation are eliminated while providing smooth travel even under applied load situations.